


Are you scared?

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Megstiel - Freeform, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wasn’t really surprised when she opened the door and found another parcel on the step. The only emotion she had at all, on seeing the innocuous looking package, was irritation.<br/>For a moment she thought about going back in the house and calling the police. They’d told her to contact them when another one arrived, and for the last 4 months she’d done just that, but this time she hesitated, then defiantly picked it up and went inside....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you scared?

 

The first parcel she’d received had contained two chess pieces.  
A Queen and a Rook.  
She’d been confused, turning the smooth, off white pieces over in her hands.  
The second parcel had held a carved owl, made from the same medium as the chess figures. On it’s front had been carved a symbol. A double triangle, interlinked.  
It had been then that she realized who was leaving her gifts.  
It had been all over the news over the last year.  
The serial killer they couldn’t catch. The reason women were afraid to walk the streets alone, even though most of the victims had been men, but the press always likes to sex up a story. The symbol was carved into the forehead of each victim. They weren't meant to know that, but someone had leaked autopsy pictures and the police had reluctantly confirmed it.  
She watched the news with interest, but she hadn’t been worried.  
She simply didn’t worry about things like that.  
It was the same to her as an entertaining soap.  
However, even the most laid back person needs to sit up and pay attention when a serial killer starts to leave offerings on their doorstep.  
So she’d reluctantly taken the gifts to the police and spent three hours being questioned and finger printed.  
_Why do you need my finger prints?_  
 _So we can rule out yours on the evidence._  
 _Sure…. Right._  
The station gave her the creeps, the dank smell of sweat and piss that seemed to permeate the building made her feel physically sick, so when they told her she’d need to come back if there were any other items, she felt like vomiting.  
Even so, when two more packages had turned up, she dutifully called them so some one could pick them up, then she had to drag her ass back down to the station.  
Now the latest one was sat on her kitchen table.  
With a sigh she opened it, peeking inside to find a small, beautifully carved and anatomically correct heart.  
She ran her finger over the raised veins and found herself smiling.  
It was bone.  
They’d told her that after the lab reports came back.  
Human bone.  


* * *

  
“You have some talking to do sugar.”  
His expression was one of comical surprise as she opened the door and he found himself face to face with a gun.  
He let the parcel fall from his grasp and stood up slowly, raising his hands slightly.  
Meg cocked her head at him, keeping the gun trained on his chest.  
“You don’t look like a creepy serial killer…. I gotta say, I expected something else.”  
“Something else?”  
“Yeah… More Kevin Spacey I guess.” With a sigh she lowered the gun and turned around. “Wanna coffee?”  


* * *

  
If she’d been asked why she’d invited him in, meg wouldn’t have been able to answer.  
There were many things in this world she believed in, and many things she was suspicious of, wary even, but this guy? She’d looked in his eyes, acknowledged the monster she saw in there, but recognised that he wasn’t _her_ monster.  
“The milk’s off. Black ok?”  
“Sure.” He sat nervously at the table, worrying at his fingers as she made the coffee. “Are you going to call the police?” He said finally as she placed the mug in front of him and sat down.  
“No.” She said simply. “If I was going to I guess you'd have to kill me, right? And you’re not going to do that, are you...”  
It wasn’t a question.  
He narrowed his eyes slightly as the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. “How do you know I won’t.”  
“I had a cat once.” She said, leaning back and blowing on her coffee. “Thought the world of that cat.. Big heavy calico. He used to leave me gifts on the door step. Dead birds, mice, even a baby racoon once. He had no intention of killing me.”  
“Are you calling me a cat?”  
“Not directly.”  
She placed the heart on the table between them. “You carved this?”  
He nodded.  
“Talented guy.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I wish I’d been able to keep the other ones.”  
He frowned. “Where are they?”  
“Police took them.”  
He looked ridiculously put out.  
“You know, I spent a lot of time on those. They were gifts for you.”  
“Well, thanks to you, I’ve spent more time than I was comfortable with, hanging out down the station.” She snapped. “Do you have any idea how much I hate cops?”  
“I’m not overly fond of them myself.” He chuckled, sipping at his coffee.  
She found herself smiling back at him then nodded her head towards the parcel on the table. “That for me as well?”  
He nodded and slid it towards her.  
Carefully she opened it up, pulling out a small bowl.  
The top edge had been smoothed down, around the sides he’d carved in birds in flight, chasing each other perpetually around the dish.  
“Skull?”  
“Yes.”  
“You ever think about actually using a more socially acceptable medium and selling this stuff?”  
“You mean like wood?”  
“Yeah.”  
He shook his head. “How dull.” He laughed.  
Meg smiled and put the bowl on the table.  
It really was beautiful.  
“You have a name?”  
“Castiel.”  
“Strange name. Your parents hippies or something? You got a sister called moon beam or cosmos?”  
“No. Just me.”  
She watched him, watching her over the table.  
“So why me….. Am I victim number 9?”  
“12 actually, but to answer your question…no. I have no desire to kill you.”  
She frowned at him. “So why the gifts?”  
“Why does anyone leave a person a gift?”  
She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “Stop being cryptic. You’re not Charles Manson.”  
Castiel smiled softly and leaned across the table.  
“One day, a few months ago, I was in the grocery store…”  
“What were you doing in the grocery store?”  
“………. Buying groceries…. What do you think I was doing?”  
She shrugged and stood up to grab the coffee pot, refilling them both.  
“Anyway. I was in the grocery store.... buying my groceries..” He paused and smiled to himself. “When I saw you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. You were trying to reach something off the top shelf and you were stood on tip toe. I looked at you and I wondered what it would be like to snap your bones. I wondered what kind of noise you’d make if I pushed a knife between your ribs.”  
“Well, that’s not at all creepy.”  
He shrugged. “I can’t help how I feel. But that’s not important. What _is_ important is what happened next. This guy comes up behind you and grabs your ass.”  
“I remember that.” She frowned.  
He’d been a big guy, two friends standing off to one side, laughing like hyenas as he dug his fingers into her flesh. She been so angry.  
“You spun round and the look on your face…. It took my breath away. And the noise his nose made when you broke it was like the sound of a clear babbling stream, and the scream that bubbled up through the blood as he fell to his knees…” He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at her with over bright eyes. “It was like the most beautiful symphony.”  
“You’re weird.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“I break some jerks nose and you give me presents?”  
He looked back down at the table and frowned. “Not quite…. Is it too strange to say that I think I’m in love with you?”  
Meg propped her elbow on the table and lent her chin on her hand. “I don’t know. I think it’s strange that you ask me if it’s strange, after all this, the gifts I mean, this whole thing is strange?”  
“I suppose.”  
“I don’t love you. I don’t know you.” She said apologetically.  
“I know that. I’d like to spend time with you though, if you’d like to.”  
She smiled across the table at him. His bashfulness now he’s confessed his feelings. Why wasn’t she on the phone to the police?  
No.  
She knew why.  
“Will you kill me if I say no?”  
He looked up at her with a disgusted frown. “No. I don’t kill indiscriminately. I’m not an animal.” Sighing, he stood up. “Maybe I should go. I’m sorry. I’ve never been very good at this.”  
“I never said I wanted you to go.” She laughed, standing up and walking towards him.  
He watched her cautiously.  
“Come here.” She whispered. “I’m curious…”  
Standing close to him, she reached up and placed one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips to his.  
She felt him freeze as she began to kiss him, then slowly, he was kissing her back, his arms wrapping around her waist as he bent over her.  
Meg moaned softly against his mouth, pushing her hands into his hair, then carefully, she pulled away.  
“I won’t have sex with you.”  
He frowned down at her. “Why?”  
“You ever kill a cop?”  
If he thought she was sidestepping his question he didn’t show it, instead he ran his fingers through her hair and nodded. “Yes.”  
“My Dad was a cop. Killed in the line of duty.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. He was an abusive asshole.” She closed her eyes and lent into his hand. “I’m not saying never. Just… Not right now.”  
“There are other things we can do…. To be close. If you want?” He shook his head a little. “Maybe I’m being too forward..”  
She kissed him again, then took his hand and led him to her bed, pulling him down with her.  
“You’re a strange girl.” He chuckled as he lay next to her.  
“Not really. I just stopped worrying about things I can’t control.... It’s freeing.” She pressed her lips to his again and he moved her under him, his hands in her hair, body pinning her to the bed.  
Pulling away he took hold of her hand and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt before taking a small flick knife out of his pocket.  
“What are you doing?” She frowned.  
“Are you scared?”  
She thought about it then shook her head. She really wasn’t.  
He kissed her softly then drew the knife lightly across her arm, just above her wrist.  
Meg hissed at the sting then gasped quietly as he pressed his mouth to the wound, working his tongue across her skin, sucking gently before looking up at her and smiling, his lips painted with her blood.  
With wide eyes she reached out her hand, delicately smearing her blood across his mouth with her fingers. His smile broadened as she brought her fingers to her own lips.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, ducking his head to her arm as the blood began to well again.  
She squirmed against the movements of his lips and tongue, watched him hunch over her arm, grasping it in both his hands like it was the most glorious thing he had ever held.  
_What am I doing?_  
She didn’t know, was past caring.  
“Castiel.” She whispered. “Will you bring me one last gift?”  
As he mouthed at the wound he’d made, she lent across and murmured in his ear the thing that she wanted most in the world, and when she stopped talking he looked into her face with such love and awe that she began to feel it herself. The first stirrings of her love for him. And when he pressed his bloody lips to hers, she ran her tongue over his and tasted her own salty tang in his mouth.

 

* * *

  
He held his fingers over her eyes and guided her into the warehouse.  
“No peeking.” He chided as she giggled under his hands.  
Their foot steps echoed off the vast ceilings, and high in the rafters birds flew away in alarm.  
Finally he stopped, then whispered in her ear. “My gift for you.” Before taking his hands away.  
Gagged, and tied to a chair in the middle of the room was the county chief of police.  
....  her Fathers old partner.  
“Oh! But you shouldn’t have!” She said theatrically, kissing him on the cheek and then skipping over to the wild eyed old man, plucking up a knife on the way.  
“Did you know Castiel…. Jonathan here was not only my Daddy’s partner, but his best friend! They shared everything!” She said happily, slamming the knife into his thigh. “Even me.”  
Castiel folded his arms and watched her, a slow smile spreading across his face as the muffled screams sent more birds flapping put of the holes in the roof.  
“Who’s gonna believe a no good, lying little girl.” She cocked her head and crouched down level with his face, holding the knife horizontal his eyeball. “Silly little girl. The police are here to protect you. You gotta do what they say.”  
He whimpered, eye’s rolling like a steer in the slaughter house chute.  
She flicked the knife away from his face and pushed it slowly into his other thigh, twisting it slightly.  
“It’s ok..“ She soothed as he screamed, twisting the knife out, pressing a bloody hand to his slack face. “It won’t hurt for long baby. You’ll like it soon.”  
With a grunt she plunged the knife into his groin and left it there, turning to face Castiel triumphantly.  
He opened his arms to her and she went to him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.  
“My beautiful girl.” He crooned against her mouth. “My beautiful, wicked girl.”  
She drew away from his kiss and pressed her hands to his face, leaving bloody handprints in his cheeks. “Will you fuck me.” She breathed.  
His eyes softened as he looked down at her. “Are you sure?”  
She whined and nodded, kissing him hungrily again as she pushed off her jeans and he hurriedly undid his.  
As the screams behind them faded to groans, Castiel hooked his hands under her thighs and picked her up, slamming her against the wall.  
She whimpered as he pushed into her, wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her hard.  
There was nothing loving about it, they were just being life affirmingly brutal with each other, and she bit down on his neck and he crushed her harder against the rough concrete wall.He gasped against her throat as he came, pressing a hand to the wall to steady himself, panting against her damp skin, whispering her name and kissing it against her quickened pulse.  
As he put her back on her feet she looked over at mess on the chair.  
“He’s bled out already.” She grumbled, pulling her jeans back on.  
“You wanted more?”  
“I guess I did.”  
“I can teach you.” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “I can show you how to draw it out. Delayed gratification is _beautiful_.” He kissed her softly below her jaw.  
“We’ll have to leave?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where to?”  
“I don’t know. Does it matter?”  
“Not if we’re together.” She smiled, putting her hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written from a tumblr prompt


End file.
